Fear
by Voiceless Cry
Summary: Alec is worried about the future. Magnus is there to help.
Looking out the window, at the very spectacular night view, he heaved a sigh. He pulled the figure next to him closer, closer. He didn't want there to be any space between them, because he knew that someday, he will no longer be able to hold him this close. He knew that one day he'd be gone, and this awesome being snuggling into his chest would remain all by himself.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that forever wasn't by their side.

His side.

He ran his fingers through the other's hair; he twirled it between his fingers. The hair that he loved so much; was now streaked with blonde locks. He leaned in close to it, and kissed it very lightly. As much as the other assured him that they'd be okay, he just didn't feel very secure. He felt it in his bones, they were losing time, and he didn't want to waste any fragment of a second being apart.

He leaned in to press another kiss on the other's head. This time, he remained still, wanting to stretch that second to eternity. But even then, he knew better than to believe in eternity.

Pulling away, he wondered how he allowed himself to push this person away. No matter how hard he tried now, he could never say no to him. He felt so very attached to him now. Especially at times like this, with the other laying so contentedly in his arms, with his head buried between his shoulder and neck. He seemed so small, so fragile. Looks can be deceiving though, since he was anything but delicate.

He looked back at the times when the other was boldly chasing after him. He was very blunt in everything he said.

He let out a chuckle, when he was reminded of how he was always reduced to a stuttering mess after a word from the other.

 _"_ _You have unlocked something in me."_

The other stirred, took a deep breath, and then looked up at him.

He smiled faintly, "Why are you up, Alexander?" He asked.

Stroking the other's cheek, he smiled back, "I was just thinking." He replied.

"About?"

The way he cocked his head was very adorable, he couldn't help but plant a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

Pulling back, he looked into the warlock's cat eyes. " _You_ have unlocked something in _me_ , Magnus."

A light chuckle, "Where did that come from?"

"I just… I thought you should know." A deep breath, "You make me a better person." He said while tangling his fingers in the other's hair.

The menstruations of his hand pulled out a slight moan from the other's throat. "I didn't make you a better person, you were always magnificent." He whispered sleepily.

"I didn't want there to be anything left unsaid between us." He whispered, almost as if he was afraid of the other's reaction.

 _One… two… three…_

In one swift movement, he found himself pinned underneath the warlock, his wrists held above his head with a vice grip. "Are we discussing that again?"

The shadowhunter averted his gaze from the other, "It's just that… I don't –"

He was silenced with a kiss.

"Alexander," A kiss on his cheek, "Without you," A kiss on his jaw, "I wouldn't exist." A kiss on his collarbone, and then the warlock pulled back to look into the others eyes. "I love you, Alexander."

"I know that, Magnus, but–"

"Shhh." The warlock released the other's wrists, cupped his cheeks and rested his forehead against the other. "No, Alexander."

The shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the other's small waist, "Magnus, if anything were to happen to you, I–"

"I'm getting tired of interrupting you," A soft chuckle escaped the half-demon's mouth, "But you should know that if you are no longer here, I wouldn't be either."

"I don't like where this is going, Magnus."

"I'd rather die than live in a world you're not a part of, it's as simple as that."

"No, Magnus, I wouldn't want that."

"It's not a matter of what we want, and what we don't want." Said the warlock, his eyes still closed, in order not to see the tears he knew were escaping the other's eyes. "But that is how it will play out. The moment you take your last breath, I'm already dead. I promise you that."

And it was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
